memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Suurok class
:You may be looking for the Surak class. The Suurok-class (alternately rendered as Surok-class) was a type of Confederacy of Vulcan starship, a cruiser in High Command service in the 22nd century. The Suurok vessels were capable of being outfitted as either science vessels or combat cruisers, and served on the side of the Coalition of Planets allies during the Earth-Romulan War. Overview In the mid-22nd century the Suurok-class was one of the most notably fast and powerful classes in the Vulcan fleet. It could be configured as a science vessel, which could achieve speeds of warp 6.5 or a combat cruiser which could achieve warp 7. In the early 2150s decade the Vulcan High Command considered the technical details of the classes warp drive classified to their Human allies who had only recently achieved warp 5. The Suurok-class was armed with particle beam weapons and also featured a tractor beam, which was also classified. The bridge on a Suurok-class was triangular in shape with the widest end containing rear stations and rows of control consoles to either side angling inward until they met at the immense viewscreen at the front. The stations include a defensive station, a primary and secondary science station, a command chair and others. The bridge was accessible by a turbolift. History In the early 2150s a number of Suurok-class vessels had encounters with the Earth starship . In 2151, the Ni'Var was sent to rendezvous with the Earth ship to collect the Enterprise's Vulcan science officer, T'Pol, for reassignment. Later that year, the Ti'Mur was sent to the Enterprise, again to contact T'Pol, who had not been reassigned, and was eventually able to assist the Earth ship when one of its shuttlepods was in peril on a comet they were studying. The following year Enterprise assisted the Vulcans by collecting their ambassador, V'Lar, from the planet Mazar, the Suurok-class ship Sh'Raan was also sent but was further away and had to come to the aid of Enterprise when Mazarite ships attacked the vessel. In 2154, Suurok-class vessels were amongst the ships sent by the Vulcan Council to participate in an alliance to try locate and track Romulan vessels which had been attacking vessels of several species in the region. In the 2360s decade, the escorted a Suurok-class starship on a diplomatic mission. Mirror universe Suurok-class vessels were also built in the mirror universe, there they were largely used by rebels against the Terran Empire. Technical data Design The design of the Suurok-class possessed a long, cylindrical primary hull and a unique circular, ring-shaped warp drive. Primary systems During the 2150s, this design was among the fastest and most powerful starships operating in the Vulcan fleet. The Suurok possessed a top speed of Warp 6.5 in the science vessel variant. The combat vessel variant could go to Warp 7. The technology behind this advancement was considered "classified" as of 2151 from United Earth Starfleet. The Suurok was armed with standard particle beam weapons. In combat, these vessels were capable of disabling, if not destroying, a force of three Mazarite warships in a confrontation. The Suurok-class also possessed tractor beam technology which was considered "classified" from United Earth Starfleet. The tractor beam emitter was located on the lower section of the primary hull, in front of the warp drive. Known vessels *''Ni'Var'' *''Sh'Raan'' *''Ti'Mur'' *''Seleya'' *''T'Jal'' Appendices Background The Suurok-class is commonly misidentified as Surak-class however pronunciation, script details and close captions for the episodes confirm the designation Suurok. The design of the class was also slightly altered between it's first and later appearances leading some to conclude the different appearances represented different designs. However the changes in the design were reasonably minor and, as Robert Bonchune of the effects team has confirmed they are intended to be the same class. Category:Vulcan starship classes Category:Science vessel classes